Redkit' s Destiny
by lonesome123
Summary: Her clanmates hate her, they think she going to kill them all,... just because of her appearance.Everybody hatesyer except her sister and farther. hope you like Enjoy ;)
1. BIO

Name(for now): Redkit

Description: Red ear's and tail. Red Stripes going down back and one red paw.

gender: She-cat

coat color: black fur with red stripes going down her back.

personality: grew distant and cold ever since her sister died by a badger attack.

mother: Roseface

farther: Goldenthorn

siblings: Lakekit and Riverkit

What the clan thinks about her: bad, and traitor they don't even think she'll be a warrior because of her red ears and tail and black coat.


	2. prologue

It was a dark night and the raging thunder storm outside, lighting zap trying not

"Willowfeather"Said those voices of all cats mixed into one

" yes" Said Willowfeather not new to this but it's happen to her two times only.

' The one most despised the one most hated, will save the clans' They said altogether than

Blackness.

Willowfeather gasp for breath she walked out of her den to go to the leaders then to report this. By half way she spotted her leaders sitting out in the clearing looking up at the sky.

"Oh starclan please tell me what to do in such dark time that we have" Eaglestar whispered to us to himself, but the medicine cat could still hear him.

"Eaglestar" Willowfeather said still trying to process what it ment.

" Ah hello young one" Eaglestar said regain his composure. Willowfeather was a little younger than him so he still said it tho.

" I received a prophecy from starclan, its inportant" She said with urgency and her voice.

" What is it" He said eagerly

' ' the one most despised the most hated will save the clans' " she said and than came wailing from the nursery.

"WILLOWFEATHER ROREFACE IS KITTING!".

Really really hope that was good enough been really trying and yes another story I'm going to stop one story but I might keep going back to to that one the one that I'm going to be stopping reluctantly is blood and loyalty sorry don't hate me forever bye!


	3. prophecy

The little black kit wail for its mother as it slipped onto the moss making it wet.

" Goldenthorn lick it" said Willowfeather said he nodded and started to lick the kit

a movement from behind make her turn around what was Roseface shivering in pain.

" Hold on Roseface you've got two more coming just breathe" she said trying to get to clam down as another pain ripped down her abdomen.

" Okay push on the next one" Willowfeather said as she saw her, her face was twisted was pain as another we're both pain caused her to push then a little grey kit came out with a striped tail.

" Rainwisksr lick" she ordered the deputy he nodded and bent down to look the other kit

" Come on you've got this keep going" said Goldenthron to his mate with love and fear in his eyes, no doubt to think that she's going to die.

Willowfeather looked up to see wavepaw give Roseface so herbes to keep her nerve down, she accepted them

Just as it looked like she was done yet again another group of pain course through Roseface's body

" Its okay just push remember that" Willowfeather said as she gave her a stick, plopped out a small beautiful blue and grey onto the new moss waitting for her.

Willowfeather moved the two other kits towards their mother, Roseface looked up at them will nothing but love in her eyes, as she rapped her tail around the two young kits.

" 3 healthy she-cats" Willowfeather said with love in her voice " What will you name them?" asked Eaglestar welcome this in his voice.

" this one will be named lakekit" Roseface said to the 2nd kit that came.

"Thiz one will be named Riverkit" She said pointing to the last kit to come out with her tail.

" What about the last one?" Asked Goldenthorn looking at the frist kit eyes softening

" You name her" Said Roseface eyes glowing with approval

" How about Redkit" Goldenthorn said voice laced with nothing more than love Eaglestar nodded

" By the powers of Starclan I give thdm thses kits to them as a sign was ThunderClan grow strong again by the name of my warrior ancestors I pronounce this little kit" He said looking at Riverkit " Riverkit of Thunderclan" he said touching her little forehead with his tail

" and this kit will be named as Lakekit" touching her head to his tail

" And now I pronounce this kit, Redkit" He said Redkit gave a twitch of her tail, as his tail touched her head.

" Thunderclan has much too come with newkits, this new-leaf Thunderclan is blessed with new kits". he said eyes softening


	4. sorry

**hey guys had a massive writer's block so I hope you like this little short I have for you guys.**

N' enjoy

As she sits down her mom, Roseface takes pictures and post them on fackbook #My my girl

And while that happens you xan here the warirrors boasting loud, drinking beer and about how Shadowclan is bad at football.

 _But_ then all of a sudden EagleStar break dances on top of the highrock with an eagle be his side like he was made for it.

 **and** while this is happening the medicine cats speck about what they think about life and why thier here waching thier leader break dance, and what have they done to deserve this.

" I quit" says both of the medicine cats and unison, going into thier dark ehome to pack the cauldrons and dark magic.

 **Im so so so sorry that I haven't been writing in a while but i'll try and make it uo to you also if you'll got any ideas pls pls pls PM me so I can have at lest some hope to do more chapters, well cya next time Lionclan AND wolfpack.**


End file.
